


Lonely Dance

by testifiedtipsytherapist



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Cody Carson is just sad, Cody Carson needs a hug, I changed it lol, I dont really know what is going on lol, Lonely Dance, Maxx Danziger kinda wants death, Maxx Danziger needs a hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, based off a music video, music video, set it off, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifiedtipsytherapist/pseuds/testifiedtipsytherapist
Summary: The Boys are celebrating a happy day. The end of their 10-year mission. The next day they should get a call from NASA about them getting back to earth. But when NASA calls the next day will there even be anyone left to bring home?I'm bad at summaries please just read it.





	Lonely Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is based on the Lonely Dance Music video  
> this >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWiSSVAiPvE&list=RDMMJWiSSVAiPvE&start_radio=1
> 
> Uhm I changed it bc it made me sad... welcome to my version.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments it helps a lot!! <3

Cheers emit from the crew. The four boys have grown very close over the last ten years. Watching each other grow up from the naive 19 to 20-year-olds they were when they signed up for the mission. All four of the boys thought that they would spend 5 years maximum in space. They signed up for a special mission to help look for extraterrestrial life on other planets. With the new tech that was discovered, they were told that 5 years would be their maximum for the time they spent on the spacecraft together.  
A few months after the five-year mark hit, their ship had lost contact with NASA. All of them never thought that they would see their families again. Almost three years had passed without any form of contact being made with NASA until Dan the techie guy of the four of them managed to salvage one of the older radios that the crew thought that they fried years ago. They made contact with NASA. Unfortunately, that call gave the boys the opposite news they were looking for. The mission was extended, they would spend at least two more years on the spacecraft continuing their original mission.  
Those two years went by fairly quickly for the boys. Learning new things every day and keeping each other occupied. Before they knew it they were celebrating the 10-year anniversary of the day they were launched into space.  
They broke out the champagne.  
“Alright,” Cody said poring the rest of the champagne into Maxx’s glass.  
An array of “Woo’s” emitted from the crew.  
“Talk about it. I’m-” Zach started  
“Oh my goodness!” Cody laughed out, stumbling to his seat near Maxx.  
“Never doing that again.” Dan toasts.  
“Damn right,” Cody agrees “ten-year mission complete. Never have to do that another day in our-” An alarm cut Cody's toast short.  
“Lives.” he finished, a sour look on his face.  
The hearts of everyone dropped. The intruder alert. That is what the alarm is.  
“Grab your guns,” Cody commanded.  
Everybody put down their champagne and moved around the cabin to find their respective guns. The red lights of the alert flash and disrupt the eerie blue shade of the cabin. The mechanic voice of a male repeating the word “breach” over and over.  
All four boys move in unison with each other, towards the metal doors. Cody split the group in two. Maxx and Dan and Zach and Himself.  
Cody and Zach make their way down the left corridor and Maxx and Dan explored the opposing. Zach follows Cody down the corridor they make a right at the end of the hall. The next set of sliding doors open, there is a silhouette one that absolutely did not belong to Maxx or Dan. Both boys bolted back down the hall that they came from, back towards the control room.  
Cody was panic-stricken and didn’t notice Zach fall behind him. He heard a scream, and before he could even turn around the footsteps of the monster were retreating. Cody ran back to Zach.  
“Zach… Zach? Please? Wake up. Zach Get up.” Cody sobbed onto Zach’s body.  
A strange blue liquid coming from his mouth. More footsteps rang out around the ship. Cody couldn't tell if it was the monster running towards them or away from them. He collapsed over Zach body. Cody didn’t really believe in a higher power but he was praying. Praying to any god that ever could have existed that Zach was fine. That they all were going to be fine. It could have been seconds or years, Cody was none the wiser, but soon enough Maxx and Dan arrived.  
The strangled sound of Cody's sobs led them down to where he was. Hunched over Zach’s unmoving body.  
“Cody…?” Maxx asked hesitantly putting a hand on Cody's shoulder.  
Another sob wracked the blue-haired man's body. Footsteps echoed through the hall. The three remaining crew members stayed still. The footsteps continued. Maxx and Dan immediately sensed the danger and the sound of the footsteps grew closer. They pulled Cody off of Zach’s body and yanked him down the hall. Once they were out of the eye-line of imminent danger Dan and Maxx pushed Cody on to the wall of the corridor. They tried to talk him down from his panic. Maxx moved away from Cody and Dan determined to see if Zach was okay. He followed the corridor down and passed a small metal door. He chose a different way to get to where Zach’s body was… no, not his body. Where Zach was. Maxx’s knees hit the floor right next to Zach body. There was no pulse… and no way that Maxx could drag him back to the control room by himself. He needed to go back to the other guys.  
He took the back path back to the room that he left Cody and Dan in. The heavy footsteps echoed through the ship. Panic rose through him. It sounded like they were running away from where he was going. Something could have happened to the other guys. Maxx ran through the small entrance to the area that he last saw Dan and Cody. Neither of them was there. He looked around the hall confused until he saw it. Dan's body on the floor. Maxx fell to his knees again this time next to Dan. No pulse. Just like Zach, the same odd blue liquid pouring out of his mouth. Maxx was panicking about Dan until it hit him.  
Where is Cody?  
Cody didn’t follow him to check on Zach. He wasn’t here when Maxx found Dan. So where the fuck was he? The footsteps started up again. Louder this time. Maxx had to run. He got up from his kneeling position by Dan and bolted through the doors. The ship was huge Cody could be literally anywhere. Maxx ran into a room that he hardly recalled being on the ship. It was illuminated with purple lights. The door to the room closed and smoke or gas of some sort began to fill it. He felt light-headed after only a couple of moments in the room. He spun around looking for the exit. All of the doors were closed. Thoughts raced through his head.  
“Okay, so I came in from the left. The left side of the ship is smaller than the right. Cody isn't on the left side so he must be on the right.” Maxx spoke aloud to himself.  
After another moment of inner struggle, Maxx chose the door to the right and ran towards it. He yelled at the window hoping that Cody would hear him. Pounding on the glass. Nothing. He had a last resort. Pry open the fucking door. He did it. The door finally opened. CodyCodyCodyCody. He needed to find Cody. Maxx continued running until the ship shifted. Something must be wrong, but it can’t be that bad the warning alarm hadn't set off again. The ship shifted again, more drastically, it threw Maxx across the corridor he was running down. When the shift had stopped Maxx tried to get up. He couldn’t. There was something wrong with his leg. He shifted around on the floor. Another sharp bolt of pain shot up his left leg.  
Defeated Maxx sat there. On the ground of a spaceship, he was supposed to be off of 5 years ago. No friends left alive as far as he knew. Stranded in a prison that even if he were to escape from, the chances of him surviving in space were worse than him surviving in the ship with the creature that had killed all of his friends. Admitting defeat to the ship Maxx slammed his head against the wall of the ship. Wait for death to fall upon him as it did his friends.  
A shadow emerged from the violet-lit room. It wasn’t the monster it couldn't be. Ignoring the pain in his leg Maxx got up from the floor. He limped over to where the figure was standing.  
One thought raced through his head, “CodyCodyCodyCodyCody,”  
Just then the figure looked up and the violet light dawned upon the features of a face that Maxx knew all too well.  
“Holy fucking shit,” Cody sighed. “I thought you were dead, you disappeared and then the thing came back. I didn't know what to do or where you went. Dan was fucking dead. Zach is fucking dead. There are only two of us left.”  
Maxx didn't know what to say. He moved forward his leg still in pain. He engulfed Cody in a hug. Cody took a moment to hug Maxx back, he seemed stunned by the sudden movement of the other boy. They pulled apart after a few moments. They needed to go somewhere secluded on the ship. A place with locks on the doors. Just because most of the doors on the ship were pressure plated the creature that was chasing them could get anywhere.  
“Cody,” Maxx said hesitantly, “We need to go to the lower deck. The doors there have locks and not just pressure plates.”  
“You’re right but I don’t just want to be trapped down there. We need to find a way to trap that thing in the lower deck.” Cody said.  
“Okay, but how are we going to lure it down there and then keep it in that room for long enough to lock the doors? That thing is fast.” Maxx asked.  
“This sounds so fucked up but I have an idea,” Cody said hesitantly.  
“Okay…? What?” Maxx asked.  
“ Lure him down with Dan and Zach?” Cody said it sounded more like a question than a solution.  
Maxx huffed. He didn’t like the idea but it made sense.  
“Okay.” Maxx rushed out.  
So the boys made their way through the twisting corridors of their ship to the lower deck. All while talking over a plan to get the bodies of their friends and the creature all downstairs.


End file.
